An art for determining a final target value of a torque demand for an internal combustion engine of a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-52769. According to this art, priority is previously assigned to each torque demand from various torque demand sources, which include drive sliding control, running dynamic characteristic control and the like. The demanded torque is considered according to the priority order, preferably, in the order of the priority from the lowest.
[patent documents 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-52769